


an afternoon with a young princess

by girlybookworm



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, F/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlybookworm/pseuds/girlybookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an au idea of han and leia meeting as children</p>
            </blockquote>





	an afternoon with a young princess

Han had pushed his way through the dense crowd so he could see the visiting diplomats .It was huge news , everyone had been buzzing about their visit for weeks . He saw a tall tan man standing at the makeshift podium delivering a speech about something han didn't fully understand . As he got closer to the front of the crowd he saw a little girl standing close to the man's side . She was dressed in a nice white silk dress with a pearl headpiece draped over her elaborate braided hairstyle . It was obvious that they were off worlders and wealthy ones at that . 

 

.....................................................................

 

A while later after the speech had ended and everyone had dissolved to mingle amongst themselves .He felt a tap on his shoulder all of a sudden and when he turned around he was face to face with the young girl who had been glued to the her father's side earlier . 

" hi !"  Was all she said in a shy but cheerful voice .

 

She wasn't sure why but she felt drawn to this boy . He was caked in dirt and various oil stains and grease smudges decorated his clothes . 

 

He isn't sure why or how but they both end up at the nearby park . The girl buys them sandwiches with the money her dad gave her and then they walked over to a more quiet and secluded part of the park . They sat and ate their sandwiches while talking and giggling . After eating they started playing tag and hide and go seek .

 

For the moment she felt free from any of her duties and was just a kid playing and having fun not a princess not a diplomat's daughter just a little girl having fun with her new friend . 

 

After getting tired from playing the two of them took a break and went over to the small pond nearby to watch the fish . Han had laid out on his stomach but leia had remained kneeling to keep from ruining her dress . 

Sitting there with the sun shining down on her brown hair and flushed cheeks han thought she was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen . 

They talked about their favorite things , their hopes and their dreams among a hundred other things .  She had learned that the young boy had dreams of one day owning his own ship and flying away from there and traveling the galaxy  going wherever he wanted and living life the way he wanted with a loyal group of friends .  

They continued this way until one of the bodyguards came to find leia . 

" say goodbye to your friend there leia  we have to go "

" aww okay " disappointment evident in both her face and her voice as she reluctantly started to get up .  She removed the synth flower corsage from her dress and pressed it into her new friend's hand . 

"here now this way you'll have something to remember me by . Also if we ever meet again than I'll know it's you because you'll have this ." 

He took the corsage in his hands gently , afraid he would ruin something so delicate and nice . Then he pulled out a small rock from his pocket. 

"here" he shoved the rock into her small, delicate hands . " I don't have anything I can give but I want you to have this cool rock I found "

The small princess blushed and  marveled at the rock as if she had just been handed a gem . 

" thank you "  was all she said when they hugged goodbye . 

She started to walk away until he broke the silence and exclaimed " wait ! Will we ever see each other again ?"

" I hope so " was the last thing he heard the girl say before she turned around and was escorted away by the guard . Escorted away back to her life of luxury and politics . 

he wouldn't see the young girl again until she was a woman and he was was freeing her from imperial capture after agreeing to go along with a farmboy and an old man's hairbrained mission to save a princess . 

**Author's Note:**

> just extra little tidbits 
> 
> so yeah i kinda drew some inspiration from the han solo trilogy books by a.c. crispin. mostly just the vague idea of hans dream for his future and the idea of him being a street kid from corellia . 
> 
> also the outfit i described leia wearing was based on what the childlike empress wears in a neverending story because idk i saw a picture of her and it seemed like something a young princess leia would wear.


End file.
